Muse Pretty Cure!
is first installment of CureKanade's official first generation Pretty Cure series. The series will have 49 episodes and will be succeeded by Season Light! Pretty Cure. There will be a number of nine Cures and the themes for the show will be legends and idols. Synopsis : Muse Pretty Cure! Episodes In the past, multiple Pretty Cure teams have been fighting against evil groups, which they kept on defeating one by one. This is what made them legendary. But suddenly the Pretty Cure teams started to grow as each new evil group appeared with stronger powers than its predecessor. Now in the 22nd century, the past Pretty Cures have not been seen battling the new evil group, Dark Busters, who are slowly invading Earth. But one day, Koizumi Aya builds up her courage and confronts Kuromi, a female general from Dark Busters, and is suddenly given the power to become a new Pretty Cure of the 22nd century. Along with 8 other girls, Aya finds out more about the past Pretty Cures and battles Dark Busters to keep Earth's future bright. And now a new Pretty Cure adventure begins! Characters Cures / - Aya is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who has a huge love for fashion. She can be quite careless and clumsy and she gets very bad grades. Her alter ego is Cure Legend, her powers are based of starlight and her theme colour is pink. / - Crystal is a calm fifteen year old girl who is very popular with the boys. She can get stressed very easily and is very smart. Her alter ego is Cure Dia, her powers are based of jewels and her theme colour is blue. / - Hanayo is a shy thirteen year old girl who is easily frightened. She is very kind to everyone and is a crybaby and loves to look after flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Flower, her powers are based of nature and theme colour is green. / - Hikari is an outgoing fourteen year old girl who loves to play all types of sports and she never backs down for anything. She is a bit of a chatterbox and helps her family out at their restaurant a lot. Her alter ego is Cure Sparkle, her powers are based of light and theme colour is yellow. / - Maiha is a sporty fifteen year old girl who has a friendly personality. She dreams of being a famous dancer and she can get angry very easily. Her alter ego is Cure Dance, her powers are based of dance and her theme colour is red. / - Nozomu is a wise sixteen year old girl who is always seen with cards in her hands. She is very good at predicting the future with her cards and she is owns a fortune teller stall at school, which is very popular. Her alter ego is Cure Card, her powers are based of the future and her theme colour is purple. / - Riho is an active thirteen year old girl who is best friends with Hanayo. She is always seen smiling and she loves to sing and help people out. Her alter ego is Cure Smile, her powers are based of happiness and her theme colour is orange. / - Toki is a kind sixteen year old girl who is very good with technology and toddlers. She is a quick thinker, the best friend of Nozomu and she can be quite stubborn. Her alter ego is Cure Time, her powers are based of time and her theme colour is white. / - Yomu is a quiet fourteen year old girl who can be cheerful and happy. She loves to read and write novels and she dreams of becoming an author when she is out of school. Her alter ego is Cure Story, her powers are based of miracles and her theme colours are brown and baby pink. Mascots Dark Busters - The monster of Dark Busters. - The ruler of Dark Busters. Items * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations Trivia * This marks the beginning of CureKanade's first generation series. * This is the first series to have over 6 Cures. * This is the first Pretty Cure to be set in a different century. * Muse Pretty Cure! is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures' individual purification attacks do not begin with "Pretty Cure". Category:Muse Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade's First Generation Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:CureKanade Category:Fan Series